Nothing
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: Ketika Seseorang klien membawa kasus untuk Sherlock dan Klien tersebut adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh Sherlock. Watson bertanya apa hubungan mereka namun sang wanita itu hanya menjawab, "Nothing"


Nothing

A / N : Ini adalah cerita saya yang pertama kali, langsung saja ke fandom Sherlock Holmes -.-" Jadi maafkan saya jika ada Typo, OOC, etc yang membuat anda tidak suka, tolong di Reviews.

Waktu : Saya mengambil dari Sherlock BBC

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

_Watson's POV_

Aku berlari menuju kamar flat Sherlock ketika aku mendengar suara tembakan yang berulang kali dan aku meneriaki nama sahabatku itu, "Holmes !" teriakku sambil membuka pintu kamar flat Sherlock dan mendapati Sherlock yang hanya memakai jas hitam yang ia sering pakai untuk berpergian. Dia memegang sebuah pistol di tangannya dan handphonennya. Aku menutup pintu dan masuk dengan nada mara-marah. Apa maksudnya dia menembak dinding yang tidak bersalah itu ?

"Ah Watson, akhirnya kau pulang juga," sapanya dengan nada begitu menyeramkan. Aku memandangnya dan memandang dinding kamar kami yang berlubang-lubang. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang sering ia duduki dan meringkuk seperti biasa. "Saya bisa mati bosan menunggu anda pulang" katanya lagi. Aku berjalan ke arah tembok yang ditembak oleh Sherlock dan berdecak marah.

"Sherlock, kau gila ! Kenapa anda-" Dia menodong aku pistol ke arah mulutku dan aku terdiam sambil melipatkan kedua tanganku di dada dan menunggu jawaban darinya

"Saya harus melakukan hal ini untuk mengusir kebosannanku." Jawabnya dengan nada santai dan tersenyum sedikit. Aku menggeleng-geleng, "Saya tau jika anda sangat bosan karena belum ada kasus yang datang menghampiri kita namun kenapa anda merusak dinding ini ? Bagaimana kalau Mrs. Hudson mengetahui hal ini ?" kataku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Mrs. Hudson sudah mengetahui hal ini, tenanglah Watson, sebentar lagi kasus yang menegangkan akan datang kepada kita."

Seseorang masuk ke kamar kami. Kedua mataku menatap siapa yang datang dan aku mendapati Mrs. Hudson yang datang bersama seorang wanita yang memakai dress hitam dengan topi kecil yang menghiasi rambutnya.

"Sherlock, Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock mengangguk dan mempersihlakan Mrs. Hudson dan wanita tersebut masuk. Aku hanya duduk termenung dan menatap siapa gerangan klien kami ini. "Astaga Sherlock ! Kau boleh merusak dindingku tapi anda harus membereskan ruangan ini !"

"Biarkan saya pertimbangkan hal itu Mrs. Hudson, tolong bawakan saya teh Earl Grey untuk klien saya." Aku menggeleng-geleng, selalu saja Sherlock menyuruh Mrs. Hudson, padahal Mrs. Hudson adalah pemilik Flat ini. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap Sherlock yang sedikit terkejut. Aku menatap wanita tersebut dan ketika dia melepaskan topinya, aku dapat melihat kalau wanita ini, IRENE ADLER ?.

"Irene Adler ! Sedang apa anda disini ?" tanya Sherlock. Irene Adler hanya tersenyum manis dan tertawa, "Maafkan saya Sherlock jika saya mengunjungi flat anda, saya hanya merasa rindu dengan kau." Irene Adler mencium pipi kanan Sherlock dan Sherlock segera menghapus lipstik merah yang mencap di kulit putihnya tersebut. Tunggu, sejak kapan Irene Adler dan Sherlock menjadi dekat seperti ini ? Saya tidak tau kalau mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat setelah kasus _Scandal in Belgravia. _Aku melirik Sherlock yang raut wajahnya berbeda dengan biasanya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Aku bingung, kenapa Sherlock tidak bercerita kalau dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Irene ? Apa dia lupa dengan keberadaaan sahabatnya ?

Irene Adler tersenyum dan mengambil teh Earl Grey yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mrs. Hudson. "Saya memiliki kasus untuk kalian," kata Irene Adler mencicipi teh buatan Mrs. Hudson, "Oh, enak sekali teh ini Sherlock, Pemilik Flatmu pandai membuat teh seperti ini." katanya lagi. Aku menghapus keringat dari dahiku dan kembali fokus untuk mendengar cerita Irene Adler. "Maaf, bolehkan saya membuka jendala ? Sungguh panas sekali hari ini." kataku berdiri. Aku melangkahkan diriku ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela. Sherlock tetap terdiam dan memasang eksperksi datar.

"Watson, cepat duduk, sebelum dia melihat kita." suruh Sherlock kepadaku. Aku memandang Sherlock dan Irene Adler secara bergantian dan Sherlock dengan cepat menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk. "Tunggu Sherlock ! Ada apakah ini ? Apa maksudmu dengan 'dia' ? " tanyaku. Sherlock berdeham sedikit dan menyuruh Irene untuk menceritakan kasusnya. Adler membersihkan sisa lipstik yang menempel di cangkir tersebut dan berkata, "Seseorang mengikuti saya sejak 1 minggu lalu, saya berpikir kalau dia mengincar jiwa saya," Adler menghela nafas dan Sherlock dengan saksama menunggu kata-kata Adler kembali. "Apa kau terluka ?" tanya Sherlock memandang tubuh Adler. Adler menggeleng.

Aku mendengar suara wanita yang berteriak dari jendela dan dengan sigap aku berlari menuju jendela dan mendapati Wanita _Blonde _yang teriak ketika ia mendapati seorang pria tergeletak di jalanan dengan darah yang mengitari tubuhnya.

"Holmes ! Liatlah !" teriakku. Adler bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengikuti aku. "Astaga ! Itu adalah pria yang mengikuti saya ! " kata Adler. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Sherlock sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya dan aku menatap keluar jendela kembali, dia sudah ada disana. "Sejak kapan Holmes berada di bawah ?" tanyaku. Adler tersenyum dan membetulkan kerahku. "Kau lupa Watson ? Shelock Holmes selalu datang dengan cepat ketika mendengar kata kasus" jawabnya. Aku menggigit bawah bibirku dan Adler menjauh dariku, mengambil topinya. Aku menarik tangan Adler dan Adler terkejut, "Maafkan saya Watson, saya harus menyusul ke tempat Sherlock"

"Sebelum anda pergi ke tempat Sherlock, saya ingin menayakan sesuatu hal" kataku melepaskan tangan Adler. Adler menghela nafas dan melipatakan kedua tangannya. "Apa hubungan anda dengan Sherlock ? Maksud saya, apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus ?" tanya dengan cepat. Adler sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum dengan hangat. "Sepertinya anda lebih mengetahui hubungan saya dengan Sherlock ketimbang saya, Ya, saya memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Tapi, tenanglah Watson, sepertinya dia tidak menganggap diriku di dunianya. _We're nothing._" jawab Adler. Adler membereskan pakaiannya dan menuju Sherlock.

Aku memandang punggung Adler yang pergi dari hadapanku dan aku hanya memandang tembok yang penuh lubang bekas tembakan. Aku tetap mengingat-ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan dari bibir berlipstik merah tersebut, "_We're nothing" _Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celanaku dan berjalan menuju tangga dengan langkah ringan, Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai mereka, pasangan yang aneh.


End file.
